


A Mothers Love

by IncaSisters



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Brother Feels, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncaSisters/pseuds/IncaSisters
Summary: HEY! I wrote this story AGES ago and I forgot I was gonna post it. Shhhhh it's okay, it's here now... ENJOY!





	A Mothers Love

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! I wrote this story AGES ago and I forgot I was gonna post it. Shhhhh it's okay, it's here now... ENJOY!

Loki looked around and inspected the area. Running his hand on every surface he came across in the little box they called prison. Loki knew this was bound to happen, Thor persuading him to sneak out always lead to trouble, but this… no, this was more than what he had in mind. The thought was what was to come scared him more than the situation he was in. 

“What are you doing brother?” Thor began scanning the area as well, looking at his brother with worry.

“Looking for a way out! You don’t really expect us to sit here and wait for father to pick us up are we?”

“But father will rescue us brother, he always does.”

“And what happens after?” The ten-year-old looked at Thor with a panicked look in his eyes. “Last time we got in trouble!”

“Yeah, we only got yelled at… not a big deal”

“For you maybe, he likes you… me on the other hand…” Loki stopped and sat down in the corner of the cell. 

Thor walked towards him and sat down next to him. He looked over at Loki and gave him a pat of reassurance. “You will be fine baby brother, stop whining, father loves you!” 

Loki gave Thor an unknowing look. “I hope you are correct brother” 

They sat there and waited for their father to pick them up.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback:  
Loki was lying in bed, already under the covers engulfed in a book, as usual, hiding from his father’s disappointing look when he caught him reading. He heard the door open and quickly hid the book and turned around, “Oh, it’s you… what do you need brother?”

Thor walked in and laughed. “What naughty things where you up to baby brother?”

“Oh shut up, I was reading” Loki sat up on his bed.

“Is that why you jumped and hid?” 

“I was reading, so stop with these accusations brother” Loki pulled out a book and showed it to Thor.

“Oh, ‘The Wicked tales of Hades’...sounds boring. Anyway, are you up for some adventure????” Thor was practically bubbling with excitement. 

“You think every book in the library is boring… and depends… what is the plan?”

“Let’s go sneak into father’s dungeon! I have it all planned out!” Thor sat next to his brother on the bed. “So, we walk down the hall, and you can do that invisible spell thingy and we literally just walk there!” 

Loki looked at his brother, “well, I suppose I could, but I can’t control the spell for longer than five minutes on me… so I'm not sure how I will fair when I’m doing 2 people, Mother hasn’t taught me that yet.”

“You’ll be fine, just try your hardest, it’s not that far if we run we’ll make it in no time”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present:  
“I don't know why I listen to you” Loki stated as they sat there for what felt like an eternity. 

Thor looked over and noticed how his brother was beginning to get nervous. He is always the first to notice when something is wrong with his brother and his mother. However, there are times where his hotheadedness and distraction got the best of him, but he does mean well. “Oh brother, you manage to drown yourself in a cup of water… father must almost be here… He isn't going to let us be stuck here for long” 

The youngest nodded and brought his knees to his chest, and rested his arms on top and lowered his head. He felt himself losing control of his emotions. He knew that his father would be disappointed when he returns, again… And it always hurt when Loki felt his father's stare because it was usually never a good one. 

Then the doors to the dungeon opened. 

Thor jumped to his feet and smiled! “Loki! See, I told you! He came!!!” 

Loki felt himself stand. He felt his heart rate increase and his palms begin to sweat. He felt bile rise in his throat but he forced it down. 

“Where are my children?” They heard Odin say from the entrance. They heard footsteps approaching and saw their father get closer. He walked towards the cell they were kept in. They looked up at the figure standing on the opposite side of the cell. 

“Father! Hurry up and take is out! This cell is so small! They dared treat the son of Odin like a prisoner of Asgard! I would suggest you behead such a man, but I won't…” Thor stood there, prideful as always. 

“WHAT WHERE YOU TWO DOING IN THE DUNGEONS OF ASGARD?” Odin's voice bounced off every surface and sounded devoid of emotion. Thor took a step back. Odin looked around, “Where is Loki?” Thor turned to the back part of the cell. 

Loki knew what was going to happen, he was going to get yelled at… Humiliated in front of his brother for the 100th time. He took a step forward and revealed himself to his father. “I'm here…” Loki looked up and saw him. Standing tall in front of him was the man that he admired and feared all at the same time. 

“Now tell me Loki… What made you think it was a good idea to follow your brother into the dungeon of Asgard?” 

Loki looked over at his older brother, who held a look of desperation to not be rattled out on. “father I -”

“I don't want your excuses Loki… I've heard enough of those”

Loki looked away, he couldn't look his father in the eye, it scared him, he wasn't sure what he was going to say. “I don't know… I just thought -”

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!”  
Loki jumped, he brought his eyes up to his father. He didn't say anything. His eyes filled with tears but he didn’t allow them to fall.

“Okay” Odin unlocked the cell and let them out. The way back to the castle went without a word. 

They reached the entrance and Odin locked them in their own rooms for the night. “Goodnight”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback  
Invisible, Loki and Thor ran towards their dungeon making as many twists and turns they could. 

“Why don't we make a stop to the princess?” Thor nudged his younger sibling, wearing a sly look on his face. 

Loki was glad they were invisible because he was blushing so hard. “What? No, Sigyn is sleeping and I don't like her! Now quiet, or we'll get caught” 

As they made their way into the entrance, Loki mapped their way inside. “ okay, so this place is heavily guarded, so whatever you do, don't -” Thor walked in and a loud creaking noise came out from above them. “step on the tiled floor…” Loki sighed… not even ten minutes into the raid… And already caught. “damn”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present:

Thor stood there, facing the door that shut in his face. Thor was used to his dad being angry at him, but his anger didn’t last long because he was good at what he needed to be good at. He has always impressed his father with his warrior skills and fighting technique, so a small punishment was the least of his worries. 

Loki, on the other hand, tucked himself in his bed. He laid there for a while… Staring at the roof and his mind blank. Until he heard a knock on his door. 

“Yes?”

“Prince Loki, his highness summons you” 

Loki got up and felt himself panic all over again. He put on his robe and opened the door, There stood a tall red-headed woman. She smiled and led Loki down the hall into his father’s chambers.  
He walked in.

“Good evening father, mother” Loki slowly walked in and sat down on a small couch placed near the bed and faced his parents. His mother was standing near the window and his father was seated in front of him.

“Loki,” Odin began, “There are times where you are a true idiot…” Loki’s eyes widened, he looked over at his mother and felt his eyes water.

Frigga looked over at Odin with a surprised look on her face. She quickly walked over to Odin and slapped the back of his head, “How dare you call your son an idiot.” She stood behind him.

“Oh sweet wife, I may love my children but I won’t hesitate to call them out on their stupidity,” he turned towards Loki. “and you my son, never learn, do you…” 

Loki looked down at his feet. He noticed how the carpet under his feet was made from many different types of fibers and saw how they moved with the air produced by the air conditioner. He focused on everything except his father, for he has heard this speech far too many times. 

Loki was zoned out for most of the speech, but he pretended to listen, a skill he perfected over time. After Odin finished, he was dismissed. Loki got up and exited the room, followed by his mother. 

“What are you doing mother? I can go to my room on my own, get some rest.” Loki spoke softly. 

Frigga sensed the defeated undertone in his voice. “Oh my sweet, I'll walk you anyways” 

Loki nodded and walked by her side. Once they reached the room, Loki took off the robe he was wearing and hopped into bed.  
Frigga went over and sat down beside him. She began petting his hair, “Have you been practicing your magic?”

Loki rolled over and faced his mother. “When I can, father doesn't seem to like it.” Loki looked down and whispered almost to himself “He doesn't seem to like anything I do…” 

“Your father is just stressed, but he does love you very much” Frigga looked down at the small child in front of her. She noticed how he hid his face from her, “Hey… Don't do that love…” she reached down and rubbed his back. 

“Why are you lying mother?” he began to sob quietly. “father doesn't love me... It's so obvious! I try my hardest to make him happy and it never works” he took a shaky breath and continued to cry, he felt his mother rub soothing circles on his back.

“Shhh, don't weep my child” Frigga laid down beside the crying child and held him close. Loki turned and hugged his mother, finding comfort in her warmth. Frigga felt as Loki’s shaking body calmed, and his breathing slowed down. She looked down and kissed the top of his head. “I will always love you, my child, forever…”

“Do you promise?”

“Of course, I promise”

Loki wiped his eyes and looked up at his mother, his eyes red. Frigga smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead and sat up. “Time for you to sleep Loki”

“Goodnight mother”

“Goodnight my love”

Loki laid there and smiled. Nothing feels as amazing as a mothers love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! This story came to me during a car ride to Florida during the summer last year, so yeah, it's been a while XD Then I saw Infinity war. So I mean... I'm still recovering... 
> 
> Anyways! Reviews and comments are welcomed and I hope you all have a nice rest of your day!


End file.
